


Building a Sanctuary

by 221B_Marauder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragons, Filthy Rich Pendragons, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), University Student Merlin, implied animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin is a dedicated dragon rescuer. He has snuck all types of animals into his flat before and has gotten in trouble with all his landlords at some point in time. But dragons are different. They're seen as dangerous and irredeemable. Dragons are not allowed in residential buildings and Merlin has gone and hidden a dragon in his flat for the last time. When he's evicted, Gwen volunteers Arthur and Camelot.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Building a Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> So I took a few elements from all of the prompts and your preferences and here we are. I wish I could have done so much more. But I hope you like it and Happy Holidays!

“What is it?” Arthur asked as soon as he sat down, carefully setting down two mugs of coffee on the small table between them.

“I need a favor.”

Arthur sighed, losing his perfect posture and slumping back against his seat. “What is it this time?”

Gwen bit her lip nervously. Their engagement had been short lived and Arthur was still angry, the failure rankling if nothing else. They’d known it wasn’t the best idea to begin with and yet they’d still tried. Morgana had carelessly crowed that she’d told them so until she realized how broken up they’d actually been about not being what they each needed. 

It was complicated.

Arthur still loved Gwen. But reality had sunk in.

“It’s our- I’m sorry. It’s my friend Merlin,” she said cautiously as she looked at him gently.

Merlin.

No wonder she’d started her question with our. Merlin was Lancelot’s friend. And the biggest disaster Arthur had ever met.

“What’s wrong with Merlin now?” He took a gulp of his coffee, burning his tongue to keep from rolling his eyes.

Gwen shifted in her seat, cradling her mug between her palms as she kept looking at him. Knowing that Arthur could never hide from her. And to show that she meant this, that she wouldn’t go to him lightly. Not with the friendship that meant so much to them.

“He’s been evicted from his flat again. He was caught with another dragon. We don’t have the room for him and his mother’s in Wales and his uncle is out of the country on sabbatical so there’s really nowhere else for him to go.”

Arthur glanced down into his mug of steaming coffee. Gwen was asking him to house Merlin. Merlin who was absent minded, messy, careless. Arthur wondered how he even continued in his program, he’d always heard it was a very competitive field. 

“I need time to think about it.”

Gwen opened her mouth to speak before biting her bottom lip in silence. It was a testament to the change in their relationship that he didn’t even stare at her mouth when she did that anymore. 

“Of course. Thank you so much Arthur. And really, thank you for agreeing to see me.”

Arthur grinned at her then, “of course I’d see you. You’re my friend, Gwen. Nothing would change that, I think we know that by now.”

Gwen smiled brilliantly at him, easing in her seat at last as she watched him fondly. “How have you been? Truly?”

Arthur rolled his eyes then at Gwen’s worry, “Busy. Camelot is in ruin. Uther and Catrina did nothing to maintain it throughout the years. You know how they’ve decided to live out their lives in central London? I’ve finally started renovations to the house.”

Gwen snorted in amusement. Camelot didn’t have a house. Camelot was a castle passed down from generation to generation in the Pendragon family. “Does it still have that leaky-”

“Basement staircase in the east wing? Yes! I’ve been looking over contractor bids and as they come out they come look at it all bewildered.”

“I’m bewildered!” Gwen laughed, “That staircase has been leaking for years.”

Arthur shrugged good naturedly. “I’ll set her to rights. It’s about time someone used the place properly.”

“What do you plan to do with it?”

Arthur shrugged modestly. “I’m doing a historical renovation and I’m thinking I can set it up as a hotel or venue to rent out. You know, make it pay for its own upkeep from now on.”

Two days later Arthur was sitting down in the nearest café to meet with Merlin. 

Who was late.

He sighed and looked down at his wrist for the time. He had to remember what it was like to be a frazzled student and forced himself to give Merlin leeway on this, even if he still thought he was a disaster.

“Arthur!” Merlin called out to him excitedly, as if they were old friends and not merely acquaintances.

Arthur glanced up to see him waving an elbow, hands full of a tray. He winced as Merlin only barely slipped by someone without bumping them or his food over. 

Merlin was smiling brightly as he set the tray down first before sitting down. Then he began divvying up his wares without saying anything, placing in front of Arthur what looked to be a colorful drink of, well he didn’t know exactly what, and a wrapped sandwich.

Merlin pulled the rest towards him. “Best sandwich and strawberry lemonade you will ever have. Trust me,” he said feverishly as he tore the wrapping of his sandwich and took a massive bite.

Arthur stared. “Aren’t we supposed to be talking about living arrangements?”

Merlin swallowed painfully, going by his wince as he took a sip of his drink and swallowed. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve been working emergency without a break for hours and I’m literally starving to death. Gwen said you might be willing to help? Really, Arthur. You’re the best. I mean, thank you! We hardly know each other but wow, who would do something like this for a practical stranger?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, stunned as Merlin blew him over.

Merlin nodded, pointing at Arthur. “It’s cause you’re different,” he said so surely, smiling at him with such fondness in his eyes it felt intimidating. How could Merlin be like this with someone he didn’t really know?

“So, care to tell me what happened? Why can’t you stay in student housing instead.”

Merlin looked down at his food nervously, long fingers picking at the edges of his sandwich. “Well, I’m kinda banned.”

“Only kinda?” He asked, unable to stop himself.

Merlin nodded, “yeah, I’m not allowed to live in student housing anymore. The uni stopped arguing on my behalf so I’ve been renting. And got evicted. Again.”

Arthur sighed, this was looking like a bad idea.

“But I had to!” Merlin blurted out with a surety that halted Arthur.

“People hate dragons. Like, they really hate them, Arthur,” Merlin said. “So I would take some of the more high maintenance ones with me, to get the overnight care they needed, y’know. Administering food or medicine or helping them go. And people didn’t like that. At the student housing or the flats.”

Arthur sighed. Merlin was one of those people.

“Why do you keep doing it?”

“I have to,” Merlin said seriously. “I have to. Sanctuaries won’t take the sick or hurt ones. And if we can’t make them better they have to be put down. And that’s wrong Arthur. Just because they can’t fly anymore or can’t control the strength of their flame doesn’t mean they’re not worth saving.”

Damnit. He was really going to do this.

“Eat,” Arthur lifted his chin towards his food as it looked as if Merlin had completely forgotten he was on his lunch break.

Merlin looked down almost surprised to see his food before tearing into it again. As if he hadn’t eaten in a long time. Arthur opened his own sandwich, biting much more reservedly at it. It was okay. Not the best sandwich in the world but edible. 

He handed Merlin the other triangle of sandwich when he finished inhaling his own food. Merlin looked at him sheepishly before taking it timidly from him. He drank his strawberry lemonade as he waited for Merlin to finish his meal. Feeling oddly concerned for him now. Exactly how long had Merlin gone without eating?

He stood up and went to the vendor cart not too far away from them, buying a banana and apple before returning to his seat. He placed them onto Merlin’s tray without a word. 

Merlin flushed and moved onto eating the banana.

Arthur hid his grin by biting at his straw and looking out the windows. It was raining. It had been a whole week of nothing but dreary skies and rain.

“Thank you for the fruit.” Merlin said as he drank from his own strawberry lemonade. 

“Thank you for lunch,” Arthur returned genuinely. He hadn’t expected that at all. 

Merlin glanced down at his watch, sitting suddenly much more attentive as he looked over at Arthur. “I hate to rush you. But do you think I could stay? With you? It’s just, my break is almost over and I have a surgery scheduled as soon as I get back and I really need to prepare for that.”

“Okay,” he said simply. “I can text you the address. Do you need help moving?”

Merlin stared at him in open confusion for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I don’t want to impose on you any more than I have to. I can do that bit. Wow, Arthur. Thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Arthur refrained from snorting. Merlin had been banned from student housing and evicted from multiple flats. He knew there was a risk but there was something about Merlin.

“I’ll see you later,” he twitched his head to the side, telling Merlin to go as he pulled Merlin’s tray towards him and began piling the trash atop it.

Merlin smiled at him, pocketing his apple and nodding once before bouncing away in a hurry, trying to look as if he weren’t running as soon as he neared the exit.

When Merlin drove up, he stopped at a gate. This couldn’t be right. He’d been sure there would be a smaller manor house of some type tucked away in between the overgrown woods and sprawling fields. He'd been expecting to have the castle as a nice view from where he would be staying.

But there was no house. Beyond the gate and extended wall, there was only a castle.

“Call Arthur” He ordered, unable to tear his eyes away from what lay beyond him. 

_...Calling Arthur..._ His phone began to ring.

“Merlin?”

“You live in a castle?”

“Ah, you’re here. I’ll come down to help you unpack your car. Pull up next to the main entrance. I’ve got a few things out front, you can park right next to them, I’ve left you some space.”

“You live in a castle. What in the world is a main entrance”

“Just pull through the gatehouse.” The call ended and Merlin pulled his beater past the gate and up towards where he saw large bins and pallets of heavy looking bags. Further down were transportable offices and loos. Parked, he crossed his arms on the steering wheel and rested his chin on them as he looked at the castle beyond him.

The stone was stained with age and a bit of it looked like it was in the process of crumbling around them. There were a few scaffolds and people flitting around carrying supplies or hurrying about with brightly colored hardhats and vests. This castle was clearly under construction.

The drive was also a little inconvenient, about forty minutes here and another forty back during peak traffic and then longer still should something else happen along the way. But he was out of options. He had a little under a year left to finish at the RVC and he’d been banned from student housing and forced out of his flats which looking back carried a daunting weight.

He let himself out of the car as he spotted Arthur jogging towards him. His breath caught, Arthur dressed in a sports shirt and shorts, a bright yellow hardhat on his head, he was covered in dust but he looked so relaxed. Every time he’d seen him in the past, he’d been in suits or something alike to it.

He opened the back of his hatchback and stared at all the boxes when Arthur stopped beside him. 

“Here, I’ll take these. I’ll lead you to where you’re staying,” Arthur said as he set his hardhat down on some boxes before he reached past Merlin and pulled out two full boxes in one go. Merlin grabbed his backpack full of his textbooks, putting it onto his back and grabbing another box, following Arthur.

It was a walk. The castle was huge and Merlin had no idea what the purpose of a castle even was for anymore in this century. 

“So this is the only renovated part so far but the apartment is more than big enough for the both of us. Most of the rooms are fixed up and the bathrooms have been completely torn out and replaced, as well as the kitchen. None of this had been updated since the sixties at least, from what I could tell.” Arthur grinned over his shoulder at Merlin as he shouldered past a slightly open door after multiple flights of stairs.

Merlin stumbled in after him and gaped. 

His room was more like a set of rooms. All the doors were open and from his vantage point he could see what looked like a small living room and a private bathroom and another room heading towards a furnished bedroom. It was clear that Arthur did not know what apartment meant.

“Wow,” he breathed as he set his box down heavily beside him. “Wow, Arthur. I don’t know what to say.”

Arthur walked to the far wall and set down his boxes as well, turning to Merlin with his hands on his hips as he caught his breath.

“This’ll be your room while you’re here. You have your own bathroom. However, this was always meant to be a single residence so we’ll have to share the kitchen downstairs.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Merlin breathed as he walked around his new rooms. This was better than anything he could’ve found on his own. He really needed to thank Gwen for sticking her neck out for him. He would make sure to not make her regret it. Or Arthur for that matter. 

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s talk rules,” Arthur suggested as he placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulders and led them out to go back to the car and finish unloading it. 

Merlin allowed himself to be led as Arthur talked.

“I’ll give you keys to the gate and front door. You’re welcome to add a lock to your door, but that will be on you. And Merlin, no dragons,” he paused at the bottom of the stairs. “Do you understand?”

Merlin swallowed unhappily. This was always a problem.

“Why?”

Arthur’s brows raised, not expecting Merlin’s questioning. “There are restrictions to listed buildings. Camelot is a listed building. The insurance over this property just won’t cover it. I’m sorry, I did ask the agency but they explicitly said no. It’s a national law thing. I’m sorry, but no dragons in a residential building.”

“I understand,” Merlin said hesitantly. It would be hard, but he would try to follow Arthur’s rules. “What about rent? We never really did talk about that and well… this place is huge.”

Arthur cleared his throat, walking away awkwardly as he spoke over his shoulder. “I’m not charging you rent. Construction will be ongoing and it’ll always be loud and dusty so… just- just follow my rules, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Merlin agreed softly, following Arthur back to his car for the rest of his things. He was going to have to figure something else out soon because he knew with experience that a dragon would soon be in need beyond what the clinics would be willing to deal with. He also couldn’t give up this gift where he had somewhere to live while saving his money.

It took a while to get fully settled. Merlin has been staying in Camelot for several weeks now and in all that time he could honestly say he rarely saw Arthur. From what Merlin did see, he seemed to be the type to bury himself in his work, and in this case working with the men on demolishing and renovating the castle. When Merlin did see him, on those rare occasions, he was always too busy to stop and hang out with him.

He'd tried offering to go out and buy meals or groceries. He even invited him out to drinks with friends a few times but Arthur always declined. 

He was the perfect absent roommate, even if he imitated a busy ghost.

So Merlin took the hint and made his own meals ahead of time, bringing them with him to London or eating them alone in the quiet kitchen. Often though, he elected to stay in the library some nights to get extra studying time without having to worry about falling asleep at the wheel on his way back to Camelot.

The way Arthur lived, busy working on the renovation of the castle on his own with the hired help. He’d started to wonder if Arthur was some type of hermit afterall. He'd not really been there when the drama happened, sidelined only to what Lancelot let slip. But he figured something like that would be pretty traumatic. 

Arthur and Gwen had only been engaged for such a short while. The way Lancelot put it, Gwen's father had recently died and Gwen and Arthur had already had experience being together in the past by that point. Gwen had a new fear of being alone and Arthur had personal expectations of being married before thirty. It was a bizarre situation that really made them consider marriage to each other before sense eventually prevailed.

They were best friends after all and liked each other enough at one point to be together.

But it had all been for the wrong reasons. Lancelot came back into Gwen’s life and she soon realized the love she felt for Arthur wasn't the type of love she could make a long and happy life out of. Not when she had loved Lancelot since her childhood. Not when the love she felt for Arthur had nothing to do with wanting to build a life together. 

Merlin had not thought the very best of his friends at the time. He’d actually been shocked when he found out. But he hadn’t been in a position to say anything then and even now. He didn’t know everything. What he did know was that they were all still friends so surely there were no lasting hard feelings.

But he was sure of at least one thing, Arthur was a good person. An understanding person. 

He was allowed to walk the castle and grounds, Arthur giving him full rein to the property. There were no restrictions except for the ones dealing with dragons. Arthur had even let him know one day that Merlin could hold parties and other groups if he wanted too.

Instead of that, on one weekend off, he set about walking the castle and its grounds. It was in surprising good shape, considering it wasn’t crumbling to dust around them like other castles of similar age. 

The castle was dusty, there was no denying that. And it was also a bit filthy really from years of neglect. Apparently the Pendragons had held onto the castle and lands for the title but had left the countryside for the city to make their fortune generations ago. 

It was just a shame something this grand could be left alone and in ruin. He didn’t even want to think about the type of money Arthur was putting into this renovation. No doubt it would be in the millions and that was a terrifying thought for someone who had never had more than three thousand in his bank account before paying his fees. 

At least the castle was sturdy and made of stone so he had no chance of accidentally ruining anything. Except for the rotten wooden doors. He’d pushed one open once that probably hadn’t been opened in decades if not centuries, and with only a slight push, it fell to pieces at his feet.

He’d spared it a glance, sighing. He knew he would have to tell Arthur about the door. Hoping he wouldn’t be upset. 

Arthur just told him to be careful next time.

“Arthur!” Merlin greeted him happily as Arthur dragged himself into the kitchen on a Saturday afternoon. He’d obviously slept in late this weekend.

“Alright Merlin?”

“Yeah. I have leftover lasagna if you want any. Also, I broke another door.”

Arthur had made an interested noise, heading straight to the pan sitting on the stovetop and peering down at it before he paused, turning to look back at Merlin with his eyebrows up. “You broke a door?”

Merlin fiddled with his pen, plate of food half forgotten to the left side of his elbow as he looked up at Arthur from his book at his right. “Well, I opened a door on the opposite wing. I imagine it was ancient and it sort of crumbled.”

“Ah,” Arthur nodded, understanding. Merlin must have finally had the opportunity to look further around Camelot today. “You alright? No injuries?” 

He’d honestly expected Merlin to continue poking around a lot sooner than this. He knew Camelot had a lot of hidden secrets and that Merlin would find some of them interesting. 

Merlin smiled at him, “just splinters,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “Are you really going to fix this whole place up? Because I’ve walked most of it now. And it’ll take you years.”

Arthur plated himself some food and a glass of water before sitting across Merlin at the empty space of the table. “Yeah, I want to see what this castle looked like during its prime. Seems sad that we let it get to this level of disrepair when it’s been in my family for generations. Always knew I’d fix it up.”

“That’s huge,” Merlin nodded. 

“Luckily she was built to withstand siege and weather so the damage is minimal. The structure is quite sound. That would’ve been monumentally expensive. But it’s converting the other parts of the castle fit for modern luxuries that is going to take the longest time. Having to insulate and run wires through stone as thick as a man is tall.”

“I imagine so. But toilets are good to have,” Merlin mentioned offhandedly, mind already going back to his books.

“How do you like it so far?” Arthur asked, curious now at Merlin’s thoughts. Their current apartments were a preview to his future plans. If he could build enough rooms, he could convert Camelot into a hotel that boasted spacious rooms. 

“I love it,” Merlin smiled up at him, “The land is so undeveloped around here. Even old farmland has overgrown in the fields. I bet you have all sorts of creatures living around here, like a sanctuary compared to the city developed around parts surrounding it.”

Arthur hadn’t thought about that. That certainly hadn’t been his family's intentions. But it had always been theirs to do with what they wished or didn’t. 

Arthur’s former ancestors had made a fortune on trade and politics. Farming was too much work and relied on too many hands to run. Instead of having someone oversee their lands for them, they let them grow undisturbed. Although that meant they didn’t rent out land to tenants and therefore what could’ve grown to be a town on the edge of a city remained wild. Camelot was kept as a mere trophy to talk about. To carry the title it came with. One of the few castles and estates going back to before the United Kingdom. They’d kept their full landed property and a castle made of stone that never once burned down as it was mainly built of stone, even stairs.

“You think there’s any dragons hidden in that growth?”

Merlin considered him seriously. “Most dragons these days are imported from Eastern Europe. There are so few studies on non-invasive species to the island. But if there were any natural island dragons left or even escaped dragons, I hope some found their way here. Your family has really made this place one of the most isolated lands in the UK. Except for the workers driving in and out every day, it remains mostly undisturbed as they go directly to the castle and leave the rest alone.”

“This is insanity, isn’t it?”

“Sure sounds like it.”

“Morgana!”

“What? Sorry,” she sighed sympathetically as she pushed her loose hair behind her ear. “I would have told you not to do this if you had asked me, you know. You’re not at your best right now. You should ask us for help when you need it.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Arthur, you wouldn’t be bothering me. I’m your sister.”

Arthur ignored her attempt at discussing his feelings even deeper. “Anyway, so I told Gwen yes. And now I’ve had a veterinary student living with me this whole time.”

“Whoever knew you would be someone to accept a roommate. Why did you, anyway?”

Arthur didn’t hesitate. “Because he’s been banned from student housing and no one will rent to him anymore. He’s one of those dragon-rights people or something. Apparently he sneaks them into his home to make them better before he sends them to a sanctuary.”

“Oooh,” Morgana said almost immediately. “I like him.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Have you seen those dragons? They’re so small and cute! And people hate them so much for no reason. He obviously knows what he’s doing-”

Arthur laughed, “No he doesn’t! He has nowhere to live because of them.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “You gave him somewhere to live.”

“As a favor to Gwen.”

Morgana shakes her head, keeping herself from arguing with Arthur. If Arthur wanted to be slow about making a new friend, that was on him. “Do you think he’ll sneak a dragon in?”

“He’d better not,” Arthur automatically responded, but didn’t feel any concern about it.

“To be fair, Camelot is made of stone. I don’t think those little dragons have the strength to melt stone, do they?” Morgana asked curiously as she adjusted her position.

“I don’t think so either. I checked a few articles and none of them mentioned them having that ability. They’re only as big as birds.”

Merlin was so close to finishing his studies. In only a few weeks, it would be over and he could eventually actually get a good night's sleep.

But not yet. He sat at the small kitchen table doing his studies as he waited for the water to boil so he could finish preparing dinner. He was busy thinking about his latest visit to the dragon sanctuary near Dartmoor and fretted nervously with his pen tapping against his books. 

The latest dragon he’d sent over from London was struggling in its new environment. But everyone involved was all hopeful he’d get used to the new environment quickly enough. It was hard for some of these dragons to trust humans, considering where they were originally rescued from. They usually came from really bad situations and needed somewhere to feel secure and free even if they were looked after.

He left his books behind to check on the water and threw in the potatoes he’d been soaking, boiling them. 

He really needed to start looking for where to live come his graduation. He could always move in with his mum and live in Wales but Wales already had more dragon sanctuaries than the rest of the country and he knew he was better put to use in one of the areas lacking. His uncle Gaius had already offered to let him live with him in London when he returned to the country, so that was always an option. But his uncle also lived in a flat so who knew how long he would actually get to stay there. 

But he had to focus on dinner right now. Arthur’s sister and Gwen were supposed to be stopping by today for a late meal. He’d offered to cook for the small party. It was the least he could do for Arthur when he was living in Camelot for free.

Earlier, Arthur had entered the apartment and rushed off to get ready for the dinner. From what Merlin had been able to see, he’d rolled around in concrete for the fun of it or something. He’d earlier found out that Lancelot wouldn’t be coming with Gwen.

Which made him wonder if maybe all wasn’t exactly well with Arthur.

Afterall, it was Arthur’s home. It wouldn’t seem right to bring someone who made him uncomfortable into his own home. Though he did wonder if that would be able to continue if he wanted to continue being friends with Gwen.

Gwen was serious about Lancelot. And if Lancelot was going to be a permanent part of her life, Arthur would need to accept it and adjust to it.

He turned on the oven light to spy on the roast. The kitchen smelled heavenly. He rushed back to his books to get a bit more reading in.

He really should have been spending his weekend studying and not socializing. But this was the first time since he’d moved into Camelot that Arthur had any guests over that had nothing to do with the actual work being done on the castle. He would feel awkward not joining them all. Especially when he was good friends with two out of the three after months of living with Arthur. He hasn’t met Morgana yet, but Arthur seemed to be fond of his sister.

He heard Arthur rush past the kitchen when he left his room and headed towards the front door. He could hear voices and knew that Gwen and Morgana had arrived. He checked his timer and knew everything had been perfectly planned. He’d be able to make a decent fresh mash in a few minutes while the three caught up downstairs and Merlin snuck in a few extra minutes of reading. 

What he hadn’t expected was for everyone to pile into the kitchen. Where he was finally introduced to Morgana and he greeted Gwen with a tight hug. 

“What is this?”

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, shocked at being caught, as he looked over his shoulder to see Arthur watching him. “I can explain.”

“I’m asking for an explanation.”

Merlin bit his lip, looking down at the sink before looking back over to Arthur. “I brought home a dragon.”

“You brought home a dragon?”

“Yes?”

“Into Camelot?”

“-erm…”

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, stepping forward to finally see what Merlin was doing. “I told you, you can’t- what’s wrong with it?”

“He’s hurt,” Merlin answered, looking over to Arthur. Sniffling he turned back to wiping the little dragon down with antiseptic. They were so little at this age. He didn’t understand why people hated them so much. 

“What happened to it?”

Merlin used his shoulder to wipe the tears off his cheeks. “A bad case of animal cruelty. Brought into the emergency clinic but they didn’t think they could care for him. The poor thing was too busy trying to defend itself and it got a little aggressive.”

He was too busy cleaning the wounds to notice Arthur watching him bewildered, leaning further in to see the small white tortured animal. It was a shock to see something like this.

“Will he make it?”

“I think so,” Merlin answered, running his fingers softly down the short leathery spine, crooked looking and wrong even to Arthur who knew nothing of their anatomy. Arthur rested a hand on Merlin’s upper back, rubbing back and forth between his boney shoulders as he watched the rapid tiny breaths of the unconscious animal.

“Ok then,” Arthur said softly, as if agreeing to something though no one had said anything.

But Merlin knew what it meant. “I can keep him here? Just for now. Only until I get him better.”

“Yes Merlin,” Arthur promised him, “you can keep him here for now.”

Merlin gently removed his hands from the dragon and turned to hug Arthur firmly. “Thank you!”

Arthur was surprised to have an armful of Merlin, but he patted his back regardless as Merlin burrowed in. 

He looked back over to the injured dragon and could only see a small and hurt defenseless animal. 

Arthur had allowed Aithusa into Camelot for some time and by now had realized that the little dragon would not be one of the ones that would be able to thrive on its own. He didn’t need to be a scientist to figure that out.

Upon realizing this, Arthur had his contractors begin work on converting one of the brick and stone barns to have running water and electricity and be habitable if not made out of the most comfortable of materials. He refrained from doing any other type of work except for making it able to withstand rain and weather. It also had to be fireproof. 

He’d done it because he saw the baby dragon and couldn’t understand why the emergency veterinary clinic couldn’t see the injured and defenseless animal for what it was. To deny it care was unthinkable. If Merlin wanted to be the one to do the hard work, well, Merlin seemed more than capable enough to do it on his own. 

It only cost him a few thousand pounds, but that was a drop in the bucket compared to what he’s already spent on the castle. And he was always going to have to choose whether to restore the barns or tear them down. The choice was easy.

“Merlin?”

Arthur had camped out in the kitchen, waiting for Merlin to come downstairs and bring the baby dragon with him for their first meal of the day.

Merlin blinked at him slowly, sleep still lingering on him. He headed straight towards Arthur then upon realizing he was there and deposited AIthusa into his lap. Arthur looked down at the sleepy dragon as he wondered how Merlin did it all. He studied hard but then you added on the additional work of taking care of a healing baby dragon and doing the long clinic hours, it appeared to be unsustainable. Arthur doesn’t remember having to work that hard when he was in university. 

“Hmm- Arthur, good morning,” Merlin yawned, setting out the baby dragon’s bowls onto the stone countertop before he turned towards the fridge. 

“Do you have some spare time today? I have something I want to show you, we just finished it yesterday.” Aithusa curled up in his arms though he kept his eyes glued to Merlin, knowing that was where its meal was going to come from.

Merlin turned to face him from the fridge, an apple in his mouth, nodding. “Did you guys finally finish that tower?”

Arthur shook his head, grinning. Morgana had wanted so badly to be there for the reveal but she was currently on a work trip and unfortunately couldn’t be there for it. “If Aithusa’s up for it, maybe you could bring him along too?”

Merlin perked up at that, snapping a chunk out of the apple as he pulled it away from his mouth. “Yeah, that’d be great. He could do with some fresh air.”

As Merlin set about pulling out a package of bloody defrosted meat, Arthur ran his free fingers down Aithusa’s spine. The leathery skin twitched with every touch but Aithusa only snuggled in deeper into his arms, enjoying the soft touches, and radiating heat. By now he knew Merlin’s daily ritual of transferring a package from the freezer and into the fridge so that he’d have food to feed the dragon on the next day.

Arthur had gone with Merlin to find the best possible meat for the dragon. They were hoping to get Aithusa learning how to hunt down his food. Even though they’d provide the live animal, Aithusa had to eventually get used to eating fresh. Based on how Aithusa came to Camelot, Merlin let Arthur know that Aithusa had not only suffered physical cruelty, but had probably been starved with the wrong type of food.

After breakfast, Arthur led Merlin and Aithusa down to his surprise for them. Aithusa was already feeling much better after weeks in Merlin’s care. But the fresh air also lifted his spirits as he flitted between Merlin’s arms and to Arthur’s shoulders, trying to find the best vantage point.

“He likes you,” Merlin laughed openly as Aithusia once again leapt and stumbled from Merlin’s arms onto Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur only smiled please, pleased and nervous at the same time, hand coming up to lift Aithusia’s weight by pushing up his rump and tail. Aithusa trilled and wrapped its tail around the back of Arthur’s neck. “He’s not so bad,” Arthur admitted. 

When Merlin was busy with school and clinic hours, Arthur was naturally the one to take care of the baby dragon. He’d originally been worried about hurting the small creature but Merlin had been patient in teaching him what he needed to do at that time.

It helped that in the beginning Aithusa spent most of his time sleeping as he recuperated. Arthur’s main job had been to entice the little dragon to eat to keep its strengths up.

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed, stepping up closer beside Arthur and looking up at Aithusa, reaching up to tug on a little clawed foot and getting the smallest snap of teeth aimed at him.

Merlin laughed so openly Arthur couldn't help but stare.

Aithusa was finally starting to exhibit an actual personality.

He had a moment to be nervous when he led them to the barn. But once he was there, there was really no going back. Aithusa had been a great distraction along most of the way. So when they arrived he unlocked the barn and showed them inside.

Merlin was stunned silent at first. Arthur had to step in and explain that the barn was now his for his to use when he brought home another dragon. "This is perfect Arthur. Aithusa may not like it now but it has so much potential and most importantly it’s fireproof."

"I didn't think he wouldn't care for it," Arthur admitted. “But I know you’ll eventually want to bring dragons home on occasion and this is permission to house them here.”

Merlin smiled so brilliantly at him, leaning against Arthur for a moment as they watched Aithusa tentatively explore the barn. "I can’t thank you enough. As for Aithusa, he's a baby and doesn't want to be left alone. But if you allow me to bring more dragons, I could set them up here, together. The surrounding area would be perfect for them to stretch their wings."

Merlin stepped away from Arthur, following Aithusa in his exploration. Arthur watches Merlin talk aloud about the lands surrounding Camelot and he finds himself being drawn into the picture.

Camelot had once been a great castle that had fallen into disrepair through the negligence of his family. But the history of the castle had never been lost or forgotten, and Camelot had once taken in people during times of famine and war.

That type of need no longer existed. Not for people. But for dragons? A misunderstood and neglected species, Camelot could be a sanctuary for them. And Arthur was the one with the power to make it happen.

Merlin was rambling as he looked up at the high ceiling, rambling about the real possibility that some dragons probably already lived on the grounds and Arthur couldn't look away.

Morgana must have told him, because Uther surprised Arthur with a visit on a Wednesday morning. 

Merlin was currently off having to do his last exam and Arthur was inside their apartments and taking care of Aithusa instead of helping with the castle renovations. 

It was a nice distraction, but he knew he would get back to his own routine soon enough. Merlin would be staying in Camelot past his graduation and would be fostering dragons that needed attention before he would send them off to another sanctuary more equipped to keep them for the rest of their lives.

When Arthur answered the door, Aithusa in his hands, he stared down at the little dragon. “I’d heard you let in a tenant,” Uther lifted his judging gaze up to Arthur.

“You didn’t hear. Morgana told you. Merlin’s not my tenant. He’s a friend who stays with me. And this here is our dragon. Say hi to Aithusa!”

Uther sighed, “If you charged rent you could use it to fix up this place. Show me what you’ve done.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, leading them out the door. He knew Uther was only interested in the changes made to the castle and not the apartment. Besides, Aithusa could use some more fresh air. “The budget hasn’t been completely overblown. I have more than enough to finish this restoration project. But thanks for your advice. I’ll take it into consideration.”

“I only meant that I don’t want you blowing your inheritance on this alone. It’s a daunting task. Our forefathers haven’t done the best job in maintaining it.”

That, Arthur could agree with. However, he had more than enough to work with on this and continue it for as long as he felt it necessary. Besides, the more he finished, the more he wanted to do and make plans.

Arthur went running as soon as the foreman let him know what was happening just outside of the castle. Jumping into the side by side he sped off as quickly as he could, veering past ancient stone and tumbling over uneven paths.

The sight he met was confounding.

A hoard of police had descended on Camelot. And a slew of media vans were right behind them. He jumped out and stepped carefully towards Merlin who seemed to be facing them down on his own.

“What is the meaning of this?” Arthur demanded immediately, “this is private property.”

Someone in a suit turned towards him, relieved at not having to speak to Merlin anymore. “We are here to seize the captive dragons from this illegal breeding compound.”

In the past few months Merlin had brought home dragons that were in the process of physical therapy or being quarantined. He helped out when he could. Even some of the guys working on the renovations stopped by to help clean some of the nests just so they could be close to the dragons.

Merlin didn’t let anyone handle them. Well, Arthur was allowed. And Morgana was only allowed to handle Aithusa who was much better now and seemed to be obsessed with her when she visited.

“What? What breeding compound?” As he said it, a group of people were exiting the barn with the half-sick and healing dragons Merlin had been homing and caring for, loading them with little care to their comfort and more focused on speed as they went into the back of trucks they came with.

“This is not an illegal dragon breeding compound!” Merlin shouted, taking Arthur by surprise and suddenly stepping forward. “I’m a veterinarian! A dragon specialist!” Arthur quickly intervened, pulling him back away from the police.

“Merlin!” Arthur huffed, terrified that Merlin was going to get out of his hold somehow and do something entirely stupid as his eyes followed the dragons being loaded away. “Merlin!” He hissed, having to wrap Merlin firmly in his arms, using his considerable mass to hold him back as the police and animal control forcibly loaded dragon after dragon into their cages.

Merlin was so angry. He was spitting mad, so mad he couldn’t see straight. So mad he couldn’t see the cameras all pointed in their direction.

“We’ll get them back,” Arthur promised him. “I promise you, Merlin. We’ll get them back.”

Merlin had no choice but to watch the vehicles loaded with his dragons drive away, the ones he had been giving medical attention to. It was impossible to say that the dragons would continue to get the proper care they needed. He feared that they were going to be left to suffer in their cages or worse.

When they were gone and out of sight, Arthur finally let him go. Watching him stumble a few steps after the cars as if he were thinking about chasing them on foot.

Arthur stared after the cars too and pulled his mobile out of his back pocket and immediately called his father. He was too shocked to think of anything else.

“I need your help,” Arthur said as soon as Uther picked up the phone. “I’ve just had the police here. They took the dragons. All of them.”

Arthur was staring after Merlin the whole time, watching him helplessly look around at the mess left behind. So much time and work had gone into this. All of Merlin’s spare money went into this. That someone would just come and take it all away from him now was unthinkable.

“Uther and Catrina are coming,” Arthur rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder in a sign of support after finishing his call.

Merlin shrugged him off roughly.

Arthur sighed, resting his hand on Merlin’s shoulder again and turning him to face him.

Merlin’s head was ducked down and Arthur could see that he had been trying to hide that he had been crying. He pulled Merlin into his arms, holding him together at the moment before those who could really help could come. “Catrina has the best firm in the entire country. They’ll get them back. I promise.”

Only a few hours later Arthur was making a call to Gwen to come with Lancelot to pick Merlin up as Catrina had called to warn him that investigators were planning to drop by Camelot again. They were forbidden from entering the barn again so he’d thought it best to just get Merlin out of the castle. Apparently they were looking to make an example out of the so-called illegal breeding compound they had liberated. 

It’s been all over the news and the calls and messages they had been receiving had not been the most pleasant. 

When Arthur told him to pack a bag urgently, Merlin left to do so without another word, there was nothing left in Camelot for him. When Gwen finally arrived in her car, Arthur was already down the stairs to meet them. “He’s up in his room,” he said as he met them at their car. “Gwen, could you go to him?”

She nodded, knowing where the guest room was in the renovated apartment. 

When Gwen passed him, Arthur finally turned to Lancelot, who was standing right beside the car. “They’re coming back,” He explained. “He was… very upset, yesterday. I think it would be best to get him away from it all.”

“You don’t think they’re going to release his name publicly, do you? It’s just, he’s only just started, you know?”

Arthur nodded firmly once. “My stepmother is already working on that in the legal front and my father has contacted all his friends. No network will continue reporting against one of their shareholders. Not until there’s concrete proof of anything, not unless they want to take the risk of angering Uther Pendragon.” 

Lancelot stared down at the top of the car, fingers tapping against it with a curious smile. “Merlin is lucky to have you. What you’ve done for Merlin- All of it - I’ve known him for years. He’s always always gotten into some sort of trouble for those dragons. He just doesn’t stop.”

“No,” Arthur agreed with a small chuckle, “he doesn’t.” He noticed that quickly enough as well after all the time he’s spent with Merlin.

“In all that time, I’ve never met anyone who has encouraged him. And I mean anyone. Until you.”

Arthur shrugged a little carelessly and a little self consciously. “He’s not wrong though, is he.”

“No, he’s not,” Lancelot looked up to finally meet Arthur’s eyes.

They eyed each other curiously and a little standoffish. If not for their neutral connection through Merlin and the current situation, everything would be much more awkward. Everything in their history said they should dislike one another, but it wasn’t like that at all. 

Arthur cleared his throat, looking around at the quiet and solitude of Camelot. “Once everything is cleared up Merlin can come back. I just need him away from here for a little while.”

“I get it,” Lancelot nodded, “we’ll take care of him.”

“Thank you, Lancelot. You’re a good friend.”

Lancelot sported a tentative smile that Arthur rolled his eyes at. As if Arthur wouldn’t be happy Gwen was with someone who loved her as much as she loved them. Someone who was also ready to take in a friend in need.

Merlin and Gwen hurried out of the castle, each holding a bag with more things than Arthur thought Merlin needed for the time he’d be away. An unknown and suddenly real fear reared out of him at that moment, worried that Merlin wouldn’t be coming back. 

“Merlin?” Arthur called him back cautiously, afraid that Merlin was deciding to leave once and for all instead of waiting just a little while longer for Arthur to fix things.

Gwen and Lancelot entered their car, closing the doors behind them to give them some privacy.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” Merlin started, staring at him imploringly. “I never meant for any of this to happen. I don’t even know how they found out about this, I haven’t even gone public with it.”

Arthur sighed, relieved Merlin wasn’t upset with him. He gripped Merlin’s shoulders tightly, shaking him a little. “This is not your fault. I’ll call you when everything’s been cleared up. Okay?”

Merlin didn’t nod, staring up at Arthur in surprise. Then he leaned in, kissing Arthur square in the mouth and pulling back barely a breath in shock at his actions only to feel Arthur’s lips push back towards him and brush his in return before pulling away. 

“You need to go now,” Arthur said, stunned at what had just happened and his own reaction.

“Arthur,” Merlin began, trying to find the words to everything. His thanks for Arthur taking the lead on clearing up the mess they found themselves in. He had questions regarding them as well.

Arthur saw Merlin’s wide and worried eyes. “I’ll call you,” he ducked his head closer to him, pressing his lips against the corner of Merlin's. “Get some rest. Stay away from the news.” Then he stepped away and walked back towards the castle to await what came next. “We’ll have this cleared up in no time,” he called out loudly over his shoulder.

Uther, Catrina, and Morgana had pulled all their resources together to help Arthur. WIth their help, everything was cleared up within a long and exhausting week. They were all now together in Camelot walking through the historical renovations Arthur had managed to complete in his time of isolation and with Merlin’s company.

After showing them his progress and explaining his next steps, he then took them to the stone barn he’d converted into a dragon house for Merlin to care for the dragons he brought home that needed his care and attention that the clinics in the middle of the city felt no interest in treating. 

Morgana and Catrina walked through the barn, trying to return it to some semblance of normalcy so that Merlin wouldn’t have to do everything on his own when he came back.

“I want to convert Camelot’s grounds into a dragon sanctuary one day,” Arthur said without preamble as soon as he and Uther were left on their own. 

Uther was quiet for a long while. “Are you sure that is what you want?”

Arthur’s gaze jumped from Merlin’s destroyed work and back to his father. “What?”

“I asked you if you were sure that was what you wanted? You always talked about restoring the castle. Turning it into a hotel or something that finances itself.”

Arthur stepped out further from the barn and out to view the sprawling undeveloped land around them, Uther following him just a few steps behind. “I think a sanctuary would be a better use for this place, don’t you? This castle used to accept refugees from the surrounding town. Isn’t it time it went back to doing what it was meant to do?”

Uther sighed, looking out at the lone road heading into Camelot for the cars that were supposed to be coming back with Merlin’s dragons. “Arthur, Camelot is yours. You don’t need my permission.”

“I think I’ll need your help though. When the time comes.”

Uther smirked then. His hand landed heavily on Arthur’s shoulder. “The castle, yes, we’ll need to discuss that. But the land is yours to do with what you want.”

“Thank you,” he told his father, walking away to be on his own for a little while, pulling his phone out. 

He called Merlin. 

#####  _5 Years Later_

* * *

Merlin slumped against the window, staring out into the dark. “Do you think they’re alright?”

“We can call them in the morning. They can walk you through the nests so you can check up on them.”

Merlin nodded sleepily, abandoning his window and moving instead to rest against Arthur’s side. Arthur was more awake than he was. He hadn’t been the one who needed to give a presentation on the sanctuary, though Merlin was sure Arthur could’ve done a better job of it. Merlin could have come in with the facts and numbers. But everyone else knew that Arthur really was the better presenter. 

He’d waited patiently at their table as Merlin presented. He'd also been nursing a fresh coffee throughout the day.

“You’ve been up all day. Just go to sleep. I’ll wake you when we get to the resort.”

“Thank fuck, I’m so tired,” he snuggled into his coat before burrowing his face against Arthur’s shoulders in a bid to fall asleep.

When they eventually arrived at the entrance Arthur woke him to get them inside and out of the freezing cold. When they entered their suite, he pulled Merlin’s coat and clothes away from him before letting him fall into bed, he was too tired to stay awake any longer.

Arthur however had had too much coffee and felt unable to fall asleep. They were planning to be staying for two whole weeks and so he started emptying their luggage that they’d brought with them. He knew Merlin was the type to simply keep his things in the luggage the whole time and Arthur had his limits. 

He'd booked them into a ski resort. He hoped to teach Merlin how to ski on this trip. It was a long time coming, but getting Merlin to step away from his sanctuary was near impossible. It took a herculean effort as Merlin turned out to be as obsessed with his work as Arthur was with his own. 

But now, they were going to spend their holiday in France. They were going to stay there through Christmas and New Years, together but finally alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched a lot of Vet Ranch, Ima Survivor Sanctuary, Pitbulls & Parolees, and Restoration Home in my life and it all led to this.


End file.
